Utopía de Antaño
by Zamtik y Girzzeta
Summary: "En la misma donde sus huesos se partieron y murió, como la perfección que nunca logro ser" Drabbles sobre los personajes de Death Note, Another Note Novel, el rating cambiará
1. Detective

**- Notas de una Castigada Autora:** Échenle la culpa a Phanny W, me obligó a subir esto XDDD Espero les guste ;D

**- Palabras:** 132

**- Canción Inspiradora:** ScatCat - OST "Darker Than Black"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Utopías de Antaño -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

-.-

L Lawliet era Justicia y eso era todo. Su logotipo valía mil veces más que la joya mas cotizada, su existencia era casi totalmente ignorada por sus peores enemigos. Alguien como el era perfectamente capaz de distinguir la diferencia tan notoria entre decisiones que podrían valer un día mas de vida o no. Cuando decidió arriesgarlo todo por un caso que fue fundamental para saciar sus ansias de competencia, estaba totalmente seguro de que moriría pero también de que el esfuerzo valdría la pena. Se equivoco. Murió en brazos de aquel al que un día llamo amigo, mientras su mirada decía: Yo soy el asesino que tanto buscabas. El detective que vivió como un fondo de reserva para la paz mundial y murió en brazos del mayor asesino de todos los tiempos


	2. Kami

**- Notas de una irresponsable autora:** ¡Queck! Un nuevo Drabble, agradecimientos sinceros a mis lectores tan queridos ;), no me pregunten cuántos capítulos serán porque no sé XD

**- Palabras:** 152

**- Música Inspiradora:** Darker Than Black OST - Deadly Work

**- Disclaimer:** Sólo bajo efectos del alcohol Death Note sería mío. Les pertenece a Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Ōba, si me perteneciera... No sería tan genial como lo es u.u

¡A leer!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Utopías de Antaño -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Light Yagami fue un estudiante con un brillante futuro por seguir, de buena familia, completamente educado y respetuoso tanto con sus amigos como las demás personas, sociable e inteligente. Era perfecto para la sociedad humana moderna. Por su mismo inusual y magnifico perfil triunfador los dioses de la muerte decidieron jugar con su vida por simple y mero aburrimiento. Lucho por ideas utópicas toda su vida, valiéndose de la herramienta que le suministraron: El cuaderno de la muerte, armaron a un niño con la hoz del segador. Batallo miles de guerras psicológicas, solo para lograr el nuevo mundo de sus fantasías más profundas y apasionadas, pero ese mundo tan perfecto jamás pudo existir, solo en su mente era posible su supervivencia. Un hombre que pudo revolucionar la vida de miles de personas pero, contrario a lo que creyó, esos recuerdos estaban impregnados de terror y solo podían describirse con una palabra: Asesino


	3. Backup

**- Notas de una medio enferma autora:** JAJAJAJJAA XDDDD ¡Volví! Sólo por esta semana, la siguiente moriré en el liceo, ¡Y no juego! :s Pero... ¡A quién le importa! JAJAJAJ XDDD En verdad, estos Drabbles ya los tengo escritos, que vaguedad la mía si no los subo completos XDDD

**- Palabras:** 120

**- Música Inspiradora:** Darker Than Black OST - Outside

¡A Leer!

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Utopías de Antaño -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Beyond Birthday representó la esperanza en medio del desastre, el hombre perfecto para el puesto más alto de justicia conocido en la era moderna. Esa misma arrogancia infundida por las necesidades de las personas a su alrededor fue la que termino de dañar y tergiversar su delicada mente de genio, fundida a su megalomanía de nacimiento. Lo volvió un mounstro, sediento de la sangre perteneciente a aquellos a quienes un día juro proteger. Una excelente persona, totalmente perdida en el abismo de sus deseos reprimidos... Y un solitario joven totalmente infravalorado en sus habilidades. La pérdida de la copia de respaldo, no presentó más de lo que su mismo apodo expresaba. Y eso lo sabían ellos, y más aún él.


	4. Alpha

**- Notas de Autorap:** Niehehe, ¡Otro más! Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, me alegra que esta serie de drabbles les gustara, ¡En verdad que me fajé! n.n

**- Palabras:** 119

**- Canción Inspiradora:** In no piano - Darker Than Black OST

.

¡A Leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Utopía de Antaño -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

-.-

Alexander Aftermath, mejor conocido como "A", era un niño, básicamente, extraordinario. Tenía todo lo necesario para salvar al mundo de sus problemas. Pero fue el mismo mundo que estaba destinado a proteger el que le exigió, en medio de su infinita y creciente desesperación por justicia, más y más carácter, lo cual a la larga, debilito el poco que ya poseía naturalmente, desesperándolo, llenándolo de temores, y finalmente se convirtió en la causa que colgó la soga en el techo de su habitación, la misma en donde sus huesos se partieron y murió, como la perfección que nunca logro ser, llevándose con él las esperanzas de muchas personas, las cuales voltearon su rostro hacia la copia de respaldo, B.


End file.
